The invention relates to a method of estimation of the state of charge of an alkaline battery having a predetermined nominal battery capacity and comprising an integrated reference and a NiOOH positive plate, said method comprising:                measuring the voltage between said positive plate and said reference electrode, said voltage being representative of the positive plate potential V+,        and estimating the state of charge as a function of said positive plate potential and of the battery current.        